


Bluebell Sparks Memory In The Mind's Eye

by OceanSpray5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Baby Adrienette, Fluff, ML Sleeping Beauty AU, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Prince Adrien wasn’t happy. He was in a giant room filled with tall people in weird swishy colorful clothes. His mother and father were immersed in talking to said people, and there was no one to play with. Giving a small wail he tugged on the folds of his mother’s dress, desperately wanting some sort of attention from anyone. Queen Estelle looked down at his scrunched up face and softened. Picking him up she hugged him close.</p><p>“What’s wrong my kitten ? Are you bored ?” The toddler only clutched her neck and buried his face in her shoulder, hiding himself from view. Laughing lightly at his behavior, Queen Estelle turned to her companions. </p><p>“Sabine do you mind me introducing Adrien to Marinette ? He’s getting cranky and I think he should get to meet his future Princess. Non ?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell Sparks Memory In The Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my ML Sleeping Beauty AU Headcanons. I started and I could not stop imagining Baby Adrienette because Baby Adrienette is adorable and I don’t see a lot of it which is very sad. And by Baby Adrienette I mean literal toddlers like 1-2 years old. Not that I don’t enjoy Kindergarten or Daycare AUs and all (I even wrote one a while back) but...Baby Adrienette OK ?
> 
>  
> 
> [ML Sleeping Beauty AU](http://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/144911473347/ml-sleeping-beauty-au)  
> [Miraculous Daycare AU](http://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/143841698222/miraculous-day-care)

Young Prince Adrien wasn’t happy. He was in a giant room filled with tall people in weird swishy colorful clothes. His mother and father were immersed in talking to said people, and there was no one to play with. Normally he had his Mama. She would always tickle him, sing to him, tell him stories and keep him occupied. Even if he couldn’t always understand her. He was still barely two years old after all. 

For a two year old he was very well behaved. He didn’t get unnecessarily fussy or throw a tantrum. Most of it came from the fact he never needed to. His every need was already taken care of. He was generally a very bubbly and social child, but only in company he was comfortable with. That consisted of his Mere, his Pere and their best friend and confidant Nathalie. He was incredibly bright and intelligent so he recognized most of the Palace help despite his age, hence, never feeling too shy around them.

This place however, aside from being new and interesting to look around, was filled with unknown people. The little Prince stood close to his mother, clutching her billowing gown tightly in his small fists, as she talked to King Tom and Queen Sabine. He stood stoically his green eyes, so much like his mother’s, sweeping the huge room which was beautifully decorated with tapestries and fragrant flowers. But eventually watching the people from behind his mother’s form got repetitive and boring. He wasn’t willing to venture out from behind her though. He saw no one he knew who he could go to and it greatly distressed the poor child.

Giving a small wail he tugged on the folds of his mother’s dress, desperately wanting some sort of attention from anyone. Queen Estelle looked down at his scrunched up face and softened. Picking him up she hugged him close.

“What’s wrong my kitten ? Are you bored ?” The toddler only clutched her neck and buried his face in her shoulder, hiding himself from view. Laughing lightly at his behavior, Queen Estelle turned to her companions. 

“Sabine do you mind me introducing Adrien to Marinette ? He’s getting cranky and I think he should get to meet his future Princess. Non ?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Of course.” The smaller Queen promptly agreed with a smile, gesturing to the cradle by the two gilded thrones. They were on a slightly raised platform, hardly five inches above the floor. The thrones themselves were comfortable looking with soft cushions and regal embroidered covers draped on the backs. A crown and tiara were woven in gold to indicate the King and Queen’s thrones respectively.

Next to the Queen’s throne was a beautiful mahogany cradle. Hand made quilts and sheets draped over the sides. They were all obviously hand stitched with love and care, embroidery and many types of intricate stitches painting pictures of birds and flowers with thread on the soft canvas of the fabric. A few soft pillows were scattered inside and the bedding looked like a cloud. At the head of the cradle was a small canopy ending in an elegant point topped by a tiny crown. Delicate chiffon hung from it, framing the little Princess who was lying awake, bluebell eyes bright and inquisitive.

At his mother’s coaxing, Adrien pulled his head away to look down at the newest person in his vicinity. She was adorable, as all babies tend to be but even at four months old she had a certain charm to her. Her cheeks were full and chubby, her eyes and facial structure round. A tuft of midnight hair peeked out from under the small cap on her head. She was bundled up in the soft blankets and her wide eyes darted around curiously. She would often coo and her arms would flail. She was...interesting to watch for the young Prince who had never really met anyone his age before.

“Say hello to Princess Marinette, Adrien. She’ll be your future wife one day.” Queen Estelle stood next to the cradle to give her son a better look.

Adrien only stared for a few seconds at the baby Princess, who had her innocent eyes trained on them, before he turned back to his mother in silent askance.

“Her name is Marinette.” Queen Estelle repeated.

“Mah ?” The long name confused Adrien and made his mother laugh.

“Princess Mari. Say ‘Mari’ kitten.” Adrien, like most two year olds, was starting to learn how to speak. He could now say ‘Mama’ and ‘Papa’ and even ‘kitty’ and through babbling and imitating sounds, could even get his point across. He could tell when his mother wanted him to learn a new word though, so he scrunched up his nose and tried to copy the sound.

“Ma-ie ?”

“Mari...” The young Queen repeated patiently.

“Mawi ?” Unfortunately like all two year olds, letters like R were hard for him to utter and often substituted with the W.

“Yes. Good boy. Princess Mari.”

“P-Pwin-shesh Mawi.” Adrien parroted.

Queen Estelle smiled and lifted him up again to see her better. “Say hello.”

“Hewo Pwinshesh Mawi !”

The Princess only stared back, unblinkingly. After a minute or two she gave a toothless smile and a small happy shriek as if she could sense what he had said and had recognized her name. Adrien felt a sense of satisfaction at having made her laugh and smiled himself. She truly was contagious.

Estelle Agreste watched as Adrien leaned over the crib to see her better and observing how he was getting uncomfortable, scooped him up and placed him beside her, gently moving the Princess so she wouldn’t get hurt. This seemed to surprise her for she was expecting another guest. However, her attention on the issue was fleeting as any new movement or sound caught her hyperactive attention. In the ballroom there was no deficiency of that so she was well entertained.

Adrien was silent as he watched her in childish scrutiny. It confused him why she couldn’t move. She was all bundled in blankets and was lying on her back but her lack of movement was still odd to the boy. Deciding to figure out what was wrong with her, Adrien looked her over worriedly. Seeing nothing evidently wrong his eyebrows scrunched and he looked to his mother, muttering and pointing at the baby shyly. Luckily, Estelle understood and smiled softly at her son’s concern. 

“She’s too little to move mon minou. She can’t sit yet.”

Adrien didn’t quite understand this but moved on, turning to observe her again. 

He found the way her eyes lit up interesting. He had never seen eyes like hers before. His Papa had blue eyes, but the Princess’ were a much darker blue. Like the water in the ocean in his picture books. Or the sky. Seeing her gaze around as if trying to understand where the sounds and sights were coming from was entertaining for the little Prince. He didn’t know what she found so surprising about the room and its inhabitants, especially since she couldn’t really see over the edge of the cradle without sitting up. But it made her happy when she heard a new sound and it made Adrien happy how her eyes shined.

Until...she looked completely away. At first Adrien waited patiently for her to turn her head back around. When it was evident the little Princess had no such intentions he huffed in irritation. Leaning over, the little boy set a gentle hand on her cheek. Once again, Marinette’s attention was on him, her bluebell eyes unwavering. Adrien was satisfied. All was right with the world...for all of two minutes.

A noble from the other side of the room gave a sudden loud shriek of laughter which startled Marinette. Arms flailing her gaze once again snapped away from him, frantically searching for whoever made the sound. She would have continued to look away if her hand hadn’t caught on to the chiffon hanging.

Feeling very pleased with herself for having found something, Marinette gave a gleeful laugh. Adrien liked the sound. It was a pretty sound. He liked it when people laughed. His mama had a pretty laugh. His papa had a deep laugh. Nathalie didn’t laugh a lot but she had a polite laugh. Marinette however, had an adorable tinkling laugh. 

He wanted to hear it again.

When she let go of the cloth Adrien leaned over and grabbed it. Pulling it over her head he waved it above her bluebell eyes. They followed its movements for a few seconds before her hand tentatively reached up to grab it. Adrien didn’t pull it away from her, letting her catch the cloth. Once again zealous joy escaped her mouth, eyes once again crinklng around the edges.

After that, every time her arms found themselves in the air, he moved the fabric closer to her hand, making it easy for her to catch so she would laugh again. It was a their little game. It kept both Adrien and Marinette blissfully entertained, who had no idea that the Princess’ loud shrieks of joy had drawn attention of the guests to them.

Hands over their hearts they cooed softly at the adorable sight. Everyone was already sure they’d be disgustingly sweet when they grew up. Even now they all could tell they were a perfect match.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as their game was fun, Marinette soon got bored of it, her arms tired. She still laughed when her hand conveniently touched the covering but she again began to observe sights and sounds around her, barely noticing her new friend. This disappointed Adrien who liked the Princess’ attention on him.

When her eyes once again refused to remain in his line of sight, Adrien wanted to cry. Searching for a solution he leaned over slightly. If Marinette wanted to look at other things he could just follow her eyes. He got to see her expressions and she got to observe her surroundings. It was a win win situation.

He moved slightly, inching towards her. Leaning over he sighed happily, once again able to see her face properly. Much to his excitement, Marinette looked straight up at him, having felt him shuffling in the crib next to her. She met his peridot green eyes and another squeal and toothless grin was sent Adrien’s way, elating the small boy deeply.

He smiled back. Trying to remember her name Adrien’s face contorted. He remembered how happy she was the last time he said it. His Mama was once again talking to other nobles, too far to ask for help. Wracking his little brain he tried desperately to recall her name, think of something to say. Just because she couldn’t talk doesn’t mean he couldn’t talk to her.

He was not expecting her to grab his hair.

Little Marinette’s attention had long since wandered from his green eyes. Looking up she saw a fluffy golden hallow above his head. It seemed soft to touch and quizzically the Princess reached up to feel the new material. With a triumphant “Gah !” she gripped Adrien’s hair in her strong fists.

Adrien for his part, was apprehensive at first but let out a pained wail when Marinette tugged it, trying to pull it down. His cries reached his mother and Aunt Sabine who both gasped and raced over to separate the two.

Sniffling quietly as his mother rubbed his slightly sore hair Adrien tried to glare at the little Princess who didn’t look sorry at all. She cooed happily as her mother gently stroked her head and told her not to pull Adrien’s hair, despite knowing the baby couldn’t understand. At her mother’s words she just cocked her head curiously before shrieking gleefully at the attention.

Estelle, noticing his troubled expression, pulled him along saying the Princess would still be here to see later.

 

* * *

 

 

Slightly upset Adrien had gone with his mother back to where she was conversing with yet another King and Queen. They had introduced themselves as from the Bourgeois’ Kingdom. 

“I have a daughter your age you know,” the Queen said sweetly to the little boy who’s hands were tightly holding his mother’s. 

“Oh. What’s she like ?” asked Estelle enthusiastically. Personally she didn’t really like the King’s arrogant attitude but his wife was very pleasant.

“Well Chloe is quite an...enthusiastic child. I’m sure our children can be friends when they’re older, non ?” she asked.

“Of course,” Estelle replied happily. “Gabriel and I already visit with Tom and Sabine every year. Now our children are betrothed, all the reason more so. It would be our pleasure to have you over as well.” 

No longer interested in the adult’s conversation, Adrien looked around the room again. He found himself constantly looking back at Mari’s cradle, confused when her excited babbling didn’t reach his ears. Looking around worriedly he spotted her in her mother’s arms as people came over to greet her, play with her and sometimes even hold her. It was obvious she was enjoying it when small adorable laughter rang through the hall.

Feeling slightly jealous, Adrien toddled over to Queen Sabine, completely unnoticed and looked up at her. Gently pulling on her dress he looked up at his sweet Aunt, eyes pleading. “Mawi ?” he asked in a small voice, the hair pulling fiasco from earlier completely forgotten. 

Sabine just looked at him fondly and knelt down next to him so he could see Marinette again. “Do you want to hold her Adrien ?”

He nodded quickly before she changed her mind.

“Come with me.” The Queen spoke gently. Holding Marinette expertly, she gently pulled him to one of the chairs near the throne. At the child’s inquisitive expression she smiled, granting him permission to sit. Trying to pull himself up was proving more difficult than he anticipated. He whined frustrated when his leg kept sliding off before he could drag himself up. King Gabriel stood nearby and Sabine called him over.

“Gabriel !” she called. “Help him up. He wants to hold Marinette.”

“Mawi ?” asked Adrien.

“Yes yes son.” Gabriel chuckled. Hoisting him up on the chair proved to be an easy task for the older man and Sabine bent over ready to hand Marinette over to the eager Prince.

“Hold your arms out Adrien,” his father gently instructed as he set his arms in place. Still holding on to her baby girl, Sabine set her in Adrien’s arms, adjusting his arms accordingly. Her hands hovering over her in case Adrien found her too heavy or accidentally dropped her.

The little Prince, it seemed, had no such intentions and was absolutely enamored by the Princess. Now he was holding her in his arms, she was so much heavier than she looked. 

“Ahh uwa !” Marinette babbled, having noticed the change in who was now holding her. Adrien nodded and listened to her babbling, diligently.

He didn’t seem to want to let her go even when the strain became too much on his weak arms. Noticing this Sabine took Marinette back into her arms, despite the whines and protests that escaped her nephew. 

“Come on Adrien.” King Gabriel chuckled. He tried to comfort him, not wanting Adrien to throw a tantrum. “You can hold her again later alright ?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Later was sooner than Adrien had expected. A bright light had spread in the middle of the ballroom and everyone had clapped excitedly when it had faded. Noticing what just came Adrien squealed as well. Recognizing the faeries from his picture books he begged his mama to meet them.

As if noticing his eagerness, one of the faeries clad in black winked at him, green eyes playful. His hair was like charcoal and he had a pointed beard. A general aura of mischief surrounded him and Adrien instantly felt drawn to him. Unfortunately his mother held him back tightly, promising he’d get to meet the fairies soon.

Before that could happen a darker, more sinister energy filled the middle of the ballroom. A few people screamed, terrified when a tall, purple robed figure emerged. His face was stuck in a cruel sneer and Adrien didn’t understand much of what was said but he was scared. He clutched his mother’s legs as she shielded him from view, peeking out from behind her.

His Aunt Sabine screamed in terror and Adrien too wanted to cry when he saw the evil fairy send a purple butterfly right towards Marinette. The Princess, unaware of the danger she was in grabbed at the butterfly. At her touch it corroded to dust, sprinkling over her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sabine rushed forward and clutched her precious daughter close. King Tom was bristling with uncontrolled fury.

“GUARDS !” he roared, “SEIZE HIM !”

“How pathetic. _You_...think you can catch _me_ ?” With a last taunt and spine chilling laugh, he was enveloped in his butterflies and disappeared.

Sabine was crying quietly as she clutched Marinette. Fear struck everyone’s hearts as the little Princess gave a sudden wail and began to cry. Light hiccups accompanied her sobs and King Tom almost fell over himself begging the six remaining fairies to help his daughter somehow.

Scared and confused, Adrien hugged his Mama close as she scooped him up and held him tight. She made his way and gave Sabine a comforting hug with one arm, the other still holding him tightly, peripheral vision locked on him as if he might disappear if she didn’t.

The red dressed fairy of the group moved forward. Her blue eyes were troubled as she looked back at her companions. The one in black who had winked at him earlier gave her an encouraging nod. He too looked ashen. 

“I can’t lift the curse. Neither can any one of us. I can, however, make it less severe.” 

Adrien watched as she whispered some words before a swarm of ladybugs surrounded his new friend. When they disappeared a small pair of earrings were left behind in her ears.

Much to the Queen’s distress she still wouldn’t stop crying. Instead of wailing, she now whimpered and hiccuped as if scared or in pain. Seeing her in this state made Adrien wail too. His parent’s faces snapped to him, both visibly relaxing after making sure he was okay.

He leaned towards the still crying Princess, making grabby motions with his hands. He didn’t want to see her cry. Queen Estelle moved forward to allow him better access. Adrien was now close enough to touch her. He leaned forward, bending over from his perch in his mother’s arms and gently kissed her on her wet cheeks. Then he paused, as if contemplating something and kissed her forehead too.

To everyone’s surprise and relief the Princess stopped crying. Her bluebell eyes, although still watery were now open. Her delicate eyelashes stuck together as she peered up at her friend and grabbed his hand. Adrien was happy. He didn’t understand why Mari had been crying but decided to kiss her better. That was what his mommy did when he cried.

He hadn’t expected her to grab his hand like that so tightly. Eventually her grip slipped to just his pointer finger. 

“Guah va la co bah !” she said. 

“It’s okay Mawi.” Adrien whispered gently patting her head. Everyone in the hall, faeries included watched with bated breaths.

Seeing Marinette relax further he continued to talk to her, his finger still in her tight grip. He babbled on and on, his words mostly unclear and in baby babble. Sabine still held Marinette close in her arms but both Queens had sat down in the thrones in the room, protocol ignored for a few moments.

Eventually Marinette fell asleep, lulled by his words. Her grip never relented and when he had tried to pull his finger away, her face had scrunched up so he let himself be. King Tom and King Gabriel escorted the guests out who were silently expressing their apologies.

Eventually Sabine had to get up. The faeries were waiting for her. She was reluctant in letting her little Princess go but she placed her in the cradle, wrapping her up extra tightly as if protecting her from wicked forces. Adrien stood next to her on a little foot stool. 

Queen Sabine had removed the supports keeping the cradle in place, now making it easy to rock, back and forth. Adrien smiled at his little friend as he slept. His finger was getting numb but it was okay. He gently pushed the cradle every few seconds, softly rocking it as he watched her. A sense of pride overcame him as he felt like the knight in the storybooks his father read to him.

He was keeping his Princess safe.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mon minou, say good bye to Mari now.” Queen Estelle looked tired and her eyes were sad.

“Mawi leaving ?” Adrien was confused. 

The last few days he had played a lot with Marinette when their parents were busy. Nathalie had kept an eye on them as they played together to the best of their ability. There wasn’t much a four month old could do so Adrien tried to help her when she wiggled around like a worm and turned over on her tummy. Despite being able to turn around, she couldn’t revert her position so Adrien watched Nathalie as she set a fussing Marinette straight again. After a few times, he even set her right all by himself before Nathalie reached them. 

The previous day they had played so much they had ended up falling asleep on one of the floor cushions. Little Marinette curled up tightly towards the small boy with Adrien’s pudgy arms around her. Nathalie hadn’t the heart to move them. Later Estelle and Sabine had almost cried at how cute they looked in that position. Much to their regret they had to take the toddler and infant to bed and Adrien had woken up mumbling a weak “Mawi” before falling asleep again.

They had been having _so much fun_. Which was why the poor boy couldn’t understand why his best friend was suddenly leaving.

“Yes son. She’s going away for a uh...little bit so say goodbye now.” King Gabriel’s voice was gentle.

“Okay...We can pway again when she comes back, wight ?” he asked innocently. His mother bit her lip as if debating something then smiled.

“Of course honey. Come on so we can say goodbye quickly now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien’s parents led him to the King and Queen’s personal sitting room. The fairy with the red hair was sitting in the room, a black cat on her lap. Queen Sabine looked miserable and her husband was no better. Marinette was in his arms, cooing happily. Adrien brightened at seeing her. 

He sat down on the plush sofa next to King Tom. 

“Hewo Mawi !” he said softly. She giggled in response. “Awe you going somewhewe ?” he asked. The Princess didn’t reply.

Leaning down Adrien gently kissed the Princess’ button nose. She squealed happily and as he pulled away grabbed his own nose. Adrien was no stranger to her grabbing him and holding on tight but he had to breath.

“Mawi. Let go of me !” he laughed. When she let him go he leaned down and kissed her cheek and forehead again.

“Have fun Mawi ! I’ll see you soon.” he said ten minutes later as his parents led him out the door of the room, allowing the Kingdom’s Royal family a few minutes to themselves.

That night Princess Marinette left the castle in secrecy. Her parents grieved yet held hope for her return. Adrien slept soundly, certain when he woke up, his best friend would be there to play with.

 

* * *

 

 

The halls were silent, despite how the servants bustled around every day. Adrien couldn’t find Marinette. He had asked his Mama where she was every day but his mother only told him she was still away.

“Can we go visit her Mama ?” was his innocent question to her on the fifth day of her absence. Queen Estelle’s heart broke.

“No kitten. I’m sorry. She’ll be back one day. You’ll see her again soon.” She didn’t tell him that soon meant sixteen years.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien roamed the halls as his mother and father comforted their grief stricken best friends. He was smart enough to know Nathalie would be searching for him but he was searching for someone else. It had been a two weeks and his best friend was still not home. She had liked it when he hid his hands in his face and said “Peek-a-Boo.” Maybe she was hiding ?

“Mawi !” he called. His small voice barely produced an echo. He made his way to their playroom. The castle was large but Adrien knew how to navigate the wing of the castle where they were staying.

“Maaawiii !” When bubbly laughter and shrieks didn’t bounce back to his ears he pouted. Where could his friend be ? Why wasn’t she home yet ? Her mama and papa were. How had she gone anywhere without them ?

“Mawiiii !” he called one more. His eyes were filled with glassy beads and his cheeks were becoming red in his effort not to cry.

His mother and father found him in the nursery, asleep on the floor cushions, with a stuffed ladybug toy hugged close to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

A young man clad head to toe in black leather ventured through the woods. He was thankful for the canopy the trees provided otherwise his costume would have gotten incredibly hot and uncomfortable. The forest wasn’t overgrown or thick and made for easy travel if one knew the way. 

“Come on Gorilla,” Prince Adrien said to his horse. “We have to be at Uncle Tom’s kingdom by sundown. I don’t want father making a fuss about my safety. Everyone knows he’s been like that since Mama died...especially since Princess Marinette’s curse becomes active a week from now at sundown.”

The young man sighed wistfully. He missed his mother, and he had only met the Princess once when they were very little. He didn’t really remember her. He doubted she remembered him. As far as he knew, she didn’t even know she was a Princess.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by his pet cat Plagg’s, who was sitting behind him, yowling.

“Alright Plagg. We can rest in a few minut-”

He stopped short. Adrien’s ears strained to catch the sound he had just heard on the wind. It had sounded like...singing. But that was impossible. Who would be singing so deep in the heart of the woods ?

When nothing but the rustling of leaves and chirping of birds caught his auditory senses he sighed. Adrien gripped the reigns ready to start up again when the voice reached him again. Louder this time. There was no doubt that someone else was in the woods.

Adrien leaned down to speak to Gorilla who indignantly huffed, already certain what the request would be. 

“Please. We’ll only check who it is. I promise extra carrots and oats.” Plagg yowled from behind him. Adrien sighed. “ _Yes !_ Plagg, you’ll get your cheese too.” Adrien had long since stopped questioning his cats rather...mouse like eating habits.

It took ten minutes to reach the voice in the woods. It resulted in Adrien soaking wet and Plagg making a face he was sure meant that the cat was laughing. Setting out his cape and boots to dry he crept towards the clearing where the voice originated from.

His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Her midnight hair was trapped in two neat pigtails. Her skin was fair and if he looked closely, freckles scattered the bridge of her nose. She was slim and petite but Adrien didn’t doubt she was strong, especially if she grew up in the heart of the woods. 

However, when she looked up he saw the main highlight of her lovely features, one that sent a chill down his spine and produced a warmth in his heart, tickling his mind with an elating sense of familiarity.

Her bright, innocent, curious, bluebell eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> Tbh I’ve been on a Baby Adrienette high lately and I just suddenly imagined these scenarios and @piku-chan encouraged me to write this. It was not easy getting in a two year old’s head and I struggled with the wording in this one but I do believe it turned out quite well.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, reviews and constructive criticism.
> 
> :D


End file.
